Medabot Marathon
by Gatora
Summary: What happens when the medabots gang enter a race, Coach Mountain is training Ikki and Metabee and there's a huge grand prize? You got a Medabot Marathon! Please R/R.
1. A Poster

**A Poster**

****

"Ikki! I bet your grandma could run faster that you!" shouted Metabee.

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" asked Ikki getting exhausted.

"Arika said to meet at the park! Something about a race." answered Metabee.

"Why would you want to race somebody?" asked Ikki.

"To be the champ at not only robattling!" answered Metabee.

"What's the point?" asked Ikki.

Metabee stopped and said, "The point is Ikki, that I need to be the best at everything possible so I'll be known around the world." 

"You have problems Metabee. Lots of problems." Said Ikki.

"How'd you know if I have problems or not?" asked Metabee in an angry tone.

"Because you're not paying attention to what's in front of you. You're about to crash into a…" started Ikki.

"Ow!" said Metabee.

"Tree." Finished Ikki.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" asked Metabee.

"Ikki! Metabee! Come see this." called Arika.

"What do you want us to see?" asked Ikki.

"Look at this poster! A city wide race for both medabot and medafighter. I think you 2 should join!" said an excited Arika.

"A race? I'm in! I'm going to make all the contestants kiss there bots goodbye!" exclaimed Metabee.

"I don't know. A race? I'm no good at running." Said Ikki.

"A race? No good at running? Today's your lucky day Tenryou." Said a man.

"Coach Mountain?" asked Ikki.

"I'll train you and your medabot to be running machines!" said Coach Mountain enthusiastically.

"That's real nice of you, but you don't have to. I mean, I don't want to be a bother." Said Ikki hoping to be spared.

"No bother. It'll be great to make you couch potatos sweat!" said Coach Mountain.

"Wonderful." Said Ikki wanting to be dead right now.

"I think that's a great idea! Ikki and I will beat those poor excuses for contestants!" yelled Metabee with joy.

"A race? You? Might as well forfit since the screws will win!" said Samantha.

"You're going down." Said Metabee.

"Why me?" asked Ikki.


	2. Lessons or Punishment?

**Lessons or Punishment?******

****

"Tenryou! You're doing great! Take a 5 minute break to rest and have a drink and then 100 more laps! More water, more sweat!" said Coach Mountain feeling proud.

"Isn't this great Ikki?" asked Metabee.

"Oh yeah. Great." Said Ikki in a dull exhausted voice.

"You don't sound happy." Commented Metabee.

"You're a medabot. What do you have to lose by running a million laps?" asked Ikki drinking some water.

"My circuits could fry." Said Metabee.

"Mine already did." Replied Ikki to the comment.

"You never told me you were a medabot. Wait a minute! You're a humanoid! What have you done with Ikki?! Give him back you alien from Mars! You, you weirdo!" yelled Metabee.

"Metabee, you've been watching too much TV. I don't know if it's the Space channel, the Soap Opera channel, or both. But TV has gotten to your head." Said Ikki.

"Tenryou! Your five minutes are up! 100 laps and then go home and get some rest! Tomorrow we'll water some more plants. With your sweat!" shouted Coach Mountain.

"Ok Coach Mountain. What did I do to deserve this? I feel like I'm in boot camp!" complained Ikki.

"Here, I'll help you up. Let's get medabusy! Start running with me!" said Metabee looking like he was jolted with extra energy.

"I'm too tired. I ran already 900 laps!" said Ikki.

"You're supposed to run 1000 laps a day! Now, get running!" ordered Metabee.

"Why me? What did I do to deserve such a harsh punishment?" asked Ikki.

"Talking will only make you more tired." Said Metabee.

"We now have done 50 laps. Do we have to do 50 more?" asked Ikki.

"Of course!" said Metabee.

"Aren't you tired Metabee?" asked Ikki.

"I am, but, I don't complain like you do." Said Metabee.

"Why you!" yelled Ikki running at the speed of light.

"You're doing great Ikki. 10 more laps!" said Metabee.

"No new medaparts for a week!" shouted Ikki.

"What!? 5 more laps!" said Metabee.

"I'm so tired!" whined Ikki.

"You have 1 more lap! Come on, you can do it!" encouraged Metabee.

"I'm done! Finally!" said Ikki collapsing.

"Congratulations Tenryou! You ran 1000 laps. Now get home a get some rest. You earned it." Said Coach Mountain.

"I'm still alive? How can this be?" asked Ikki.

"You had me with you. Let me help you walk." Said Metabee.

"Mom, I'm home!" shouted Ikki.

"Ikki? What happened? You haven't sweat this much since your nightmare when you were 3." Said Mrs. Tenryou.

"Coach Mountain was training Metabee and I for a race. Made us do 1000 laps." Said Ikki.

"Go take an extra cold shower and then get to bed. You'll need to save energy to eat lunch in 1 hour." Said Mrs. Tenryou.

"Okay Mom." Said Ikki.

What did you think of chapter 2? Coach Mountain really made Ikki sweat! Please R/R. In a few chapters, the race will begin.


	3. Another Day With Coach Mountain

**Another Day with ****Coach********Mountain******

****

"Ikki! Wake up! Time to get to lessons!" shouted Metabee.

"No autographs please." Said Ikki in his sleep.

"IKKI!!! WAKE UP OR I'LL BLAST YOU!" yelled Metabee louder than a rock concert.

"What? Metabee? What time is it? Oh no, I'm late! I just know Coach Mountain will make me do 1000 laps plus 100 push-ups!" said Ikki in a scared kind of way.

"Ikki, listen to me. He's training us. He is trying to make sure we win the race. Let's move!" said an enthusiastic Metabee.

"Okay. Please God, don't let him kill me!" prayed Ikki.

 "Tenryou! You're late! Do you know what that means?" asked Coach Mountain.

"That I forgot to set my alarm clock?" asked Ikki nervously.

"It means you get to do 2000 laps and 1000 pushups! Is that clear? You have to make up for lost time!" shouted Coach Mountain.

"What?! I can't do that!" complained Ikki.

"Do you think I got this athletic by exercising my mouth?" asked Coach Mountain.

"No, but…" said Ikki cut off.

"No buts! I want you to water my garden and park. With your sweat!" ordered Coach Mountain.

"Oh all right. If I die, tell my mother that I love her. Also tell Karin that." Said Ikki beginning to do pushups.

"IF YOU DIE!? Not one of my students has ever died! You will be in tip top shape in no time! You only have 2 weeks!" yelled Coach Mountain. 

"Oooh." Whined Ikki.

"Ikki, you're embarrassing me! Do what Coach Mountain says!" ordered Metabee.

"Do I have to?" asked Ikki.

"Yes!" answered Coach Mountain and Metabee.

"Kami-san, if I have done anything wrong, could the punishment please be easier?" asked Ikki to God.

"Tenryou, I'm proud to have you as my student! You already ran 1000 laps without breaking a sweat!" complimented Coach Mountain.

"Already? Thank you Kami-san. How ever did I get such speed and endurance?" asked Ikki.

"I already told you, you'll be in tip top shape in no time! Now run another 500 laps. Then do your 1000 pushups!" ordered Coach M.

"See Ikki, I told you to listen to him. Good things happen when you work hard!" said Metabee.

"Yeah." Said Ikki.

Sorry this chapter is sooooooo short. I haven't updated in a while so I made it quick and short! Next chapter is the race! Cool, huh? Please R/R! Bye.  


	4. The Big Race!

**The Big Race!**

****

"Ikki! Wake up! Ikki! That's it! Laser Cannon!" shouted Metabee.

"Aaaah! Metabee? What are you doing?!" yelled Ikki.

"The race is today! Now get up!" yelled Metabee.

"What!? Who's idea was this to compete in the race?" asked Ikki.

"It was Coach Mountain's, Arika's and mine." Said Metabee.

"When did I get a say in this?" asked Ikki.

"You didn't. Now get up!" yelled Metabee.

"You're my medabot! You take orders from me!" argued Ikki.

"I'm not your medabot! I'm my own medabot, remember?" asked Metabee.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I remember. We've got to get prepared for the race." Said Ikki.

"Ikki! You're late!" yelled Arika.

"How? I'm 15 minutes early." Asked Ikki.

"You have to sign up! You can't sign up if you let another minute pass!" yelled Arika.

"Okay Arika. I got the point. Don't have a cow." Said Ikki signing his and Metabee's names on the list.

"Okay, time to announce the competitors: Victor and Warbandit, Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Krosserdog, Arika and Brass, Koji and Sumilidon, Coach Mountain and Digmole and last but not least, Ikki and Metabee. Players, get into position. 3, 2, 1, go!" said the announcer.

"You know Ikki, I don't know why Coach Mountain entered this race, but I don't care! We have some worthwhile competition." Commented Metabee.

"Go Ikki and Koji!" called a feminine voice.

"Karin?" asked Ikki.

"Go Metabee and Sumilidon!" called a female medabot.

"Neutranurse?" asked Metabee.

Cliff hanger! I know, I know! This chapter is way too short! Come on, I haven't posted in a while! Now here's a decision you have to make, should I make a short chapter every week or so, or a longer chapter every two weeks? Review your answer.


End file.
